Hijo de Parker
by Shina Uchiha
Summary: ¡Me cago en Parker y en toda su descendencia! —¡Ese imbécil está usando a mi hija como escudo! ¡Suéltenme! ¡Le partiré la cara! / Dedicado a: Cami.


**Hijo de Parker**

* * *

><p>Era el cumpleaños número dieciséis de Jessica y estaba a punto de entrar en una jodida depresión de mierda.<p>

Abby correteaba de aquí para allá como toda una madre histérica por los preparativos de lo que sería la cena oficialmente perfecta de los Maddox, donde Jessica entraba en la etapa juvenil y salía del tierno lado de las niñas. Era un verdadero desastre. Ella no debería estar cumpliendo los dieciséis. Se supone que los padres tienen garantía de disfrutar de sus hijos por unos largos y malditos años, pero me parecía un tiempo demasiado corto el que había disfrutado de ella. Quería un reembolso.

—Por si lo han olvidado, también es mi cumpleaños, así que espero que la torta no sea completamente rosa.

Jessica miró con aquellos ojos miel a su hermano mayor por minutos, dedicándole una expresión resentida.

—Mi pastel no será rosa.

—Hasta el año pasado, lo era —refutó James.

Las llaves del auto propio que ella tanto había deseado y el cual le daría como regalo eran fuertemente apretadas en mis manos, manteniendo una lucha con mi cordura y el lado paternal-irracional.

Sentí los brazos de Abby abrazando mi cintura mientras depositaba un beso en mi omóplato, volví mi cuerpo hacia ella, tomándola de la cintura; la besé desesperadamente, ignorando por el momento el juvenil público. El más pequeño de ellos hizo un sonido de disgusto, mientras que los otros dos empezaron a reír mientras iban a la puerta. No había notado el timbre, pero supuse que había sonado por cómo empezaron a entrar mis hermanos y mi padre.

Con las manos en mi cuello, Abby me obligó a arquearme hacia sus labios, estos quedaron firmemente cerca de mi oreja antes de susurrar:

—Relájate, Travis.

—Pigeon —gemí en derrota.

—Sabíamos que iba a pasar. —Sus ojos tan jodidamente preciosos se llenaron de lágrimas que la obligaron a parpadear repetidas veces. Toqué sus húmedas pestañas con mis pulgares.

Ahí estaba esa mirada maternal. La besé otra vez.

—Hay niños aquí. —Se escuchó el reclamo de alguien junto con una arcada para remarcar su punto.

Gruñí. Aún después de todos estos años, la voz de America seguía poniéndome de los nervios, miré a Shepley, quien sonreía como un idiota enamorado, y me pregunté cuán enamorado estaría para poder soportar esa voz. Abby retrocedió, separándose de mí para ir directamente a Mare, supuse que tendría cosas de chicas que comentarse. Shep me pasó un brazo por la espalda, dándome una palmada y se lo devolví en un saludo.

—Hombre, pareces ir a un velorio.

—Me siento como en un velorio.

—Podría haber sido peor, ¿sabes? Al menos no tiene novio.

Las palabras de Shep seguían rondando en mi cabeza incluso en el momento de la cena, donde todos parecían hablar, Jess y James parecían enfrascados en una pequeña discusión, donde al parecer ella estaba ganando a pesar del gran disgusto de su hermano mellizo. La observé durante unos largos minutos mientras hablaban. No. Solo tenía dieciséis. ¡Jodidos dieciséis! Ella era un niña, hasta hacía poco había firmado el permiso para que le enseñaran el maldito video de reproducción sexual. Me tensé.

—¿Sucede algo malo, papá?

La decena de ojos se volvieron rápidamente, analizando mi cara como si fuese un jodido mono del zoo. Fruncí aún más el ceño.

—Travis —llamó Abby. Dios, quería agarrarla, llevarla arriba y destrozarle el malditamente caliente vestido con los dientes y olvidar todo el asunto de Jessica y su posible incursión en las relaciones. Ella empezaría a tener novio solo encima de mi cada…

—¡Yo voy! —Jessica se levantó de inmediato cuando el timbre empezó a sonar. Todas las miradas volvieron a estar en mí. Era realmente molesto.

El murmuro que se escuchó desde el recibidor no me dio buen augurio, entrecerré los ojos mientras Abby, quien tenía vista a la puerta, se tensaba. En realidad, todos los que tenían vista la puerta se tensaron, y yo también me tensé. No era nada bueno. ¡Mierda! Esto no era nada bueno. Mi pie empezó a tantear el suelo con impaciencia. Otro murmullo, uno más grave de lo que esperaba llegó a mis oídos, estaba a punto de saltar de la silla cuando Jessica entró de la mano de un chico. No parpadeé, mis ojos escocían pero me obligué a no parpadear, tenía la leve esperanza de que la ilusión se desvaneciera mientras lo miraba, pero mientras más tiempo pasaba, el espectro se iba poniendo más y más nervioso.

—Papá, mamá —agarré con fuerza el borde de la mesa hasta que mis nudillos se pusieron blanco por falta de circulación—, les presento a Ryan Hydes… mi novio.

Medio segundo después, todos tenían sus brazos en alguna parte de mi maldito cuerpo, reteniéndome de no descuartizar a ese hijo de puta que, como el marica que era, se escondió detrás de Jess.

¡Me cago en Parker y en toda su descendencia!

—¡Travis, calmate!

—¡Venga, Trav, tranquilízate!

—Hijo, respira.

—Hombre, tienes que mantenerte cuerdo.

—¡Travis, no me hagas golpearte!

—Papá, no hagas tonterías.

—¡Ese imbécil está usando a mi hija como escudo! ¡Suéltenme! ¡Le partiré la cara!

—Jess, ¿qué mierda? ¡¿Esta es tu familia?!

—¡Quédate, por favor! ¡Papá!

—¡Chicos, esto no está funcionando!

—¡Travis, no!

—¡Ryan, corre!

* * *

><p>...<p>

Odiaba a Parker, lo detestaba, aborrecía, abominaba, repugnaba y todos los putos sinónimos que quieras ponerle. Maldita la hora en que no lo dejé estéril. Trajo más ratas al mundo, y una de esas ratas está cortejando a mi hija. ¡A mi hija! No. Sobre mi cadáver, y si hay oportunidad, dejar a alguien quien si yo moría, pudiese encargarse de asesinar a esa porquería andante.

Mi ceja ardió cuando Abby posó el algodón con desinfectante por el corte, siseé, fue lo único que indicó que dolía.

—Jess está muy disgustada contigo —me murmuró.

Resoplé, ni en un millón de jodidos años iba a admitir que aquella reacción fuese exagerada. Jessica era una niña, una niña linda, inocente, que podía meterse con cualquier basura del mundo y ver cosas buenas en él.

—Hydes —escupí con desprecio—, parece que ese apellido se empeña en cagarnos la vida.

—Trav —una sonrisa de ella y yo estaba sonriendo también.

—¿Fastidiarnos la vida, mejor?

Ella asintió. Sus manos sujetaron mis mejillas, empezó a besarme, empujé mi lengua dentro de ella para profundizar, sintiendo su sabor en mi boca mientras la cogía por las caderas, ella tenía el cuerpo más perfecto de este mundo. Y era mía, ella y mis hijos eran mi mundo, y ningún descendiente de Parker Hydes iba a caga… fastidiar nuestra hermosa vida familiar.

El idiota no tuvo ni el valor de enfrentarme, simplemente corrió como una nena.

—Ni siquiera se quedó con ella, se escondió _tras_ ella. Es un idiota, no la merece.

—No quiero juzgar al chico por su padre, cariño, tampoco me dio buena impresión. Pero disgustar a Jess el día de su cumpleaños; creo que debes disculparte con ella. —Tocó a los lados de mi herida y empezó a reír. ¡Se burlaba de mí! Quería sentirme ofendido, pero ¡demonios!, era ella. Su risa y tenerla apretada a mi curaba todo. Ella era mi hogar, mi todo—. Trent hizo un excelente trabajo, ¿verdad?

—Voy a joderlo a golpes cuando lo vea.

—Travis.

—Voy a molerlo a golpes cuando lo vea.

—No lo hagas. Fue lo más sensato en medio de tu crisis de mamá gallina.

¿Cómo que mamá gallina? ¡Yo no era ninguna gallina! Era el jodido gallo alejando a intrusos de mi corral y de la familia que tenía.

—Además, le darás un disgusto a Cami —seguí abrazándola, estaba sentada en mi regazo, con mi cabeza entre su cuello, aspirando su olor. Nada era suficientemente cerca—. Bebé, tienes que hablar con Jess. Está encerrada en su habitación, no quiere abrirle a nadie.

Asentí con un suspiro de frustración. Con esfuerzo aparté a Abby de mi regazo, besé sus labios una vez más y subí a la segunda planta de la casa. James se cruzó en mi camino al salir del baño, sonrió al verme.

—Es mi opinión, eso fue divertido, papá.

Sonreí también. Él se parecía demasiado a Abby, y al mismo tiempo eran tan distintos.

—Muy gracioso.

—Tienes que enseñarme eso. Zafarte de todos nosotros —sacudió la cabeza—. ¡Diablos!

—Que no te escuche tu madre.

Fingió cerrarse los labios y caminó hacia su habitación. Pasé por la de Jess y, en efecto, estaba cerrada. Me sentí un idiota al tratar de girar el pomo de la puerta cuando ya sabía que tendría el pestillo puesto. Toqué un par de veces a la puerta, esperando respuesta, pero solo me recibió un silencio desde dentro.

—Jess, soy yo.

—Lo sé —su voz amortiguada llegó a mis oídos de forma dolorosa.

—¿No me dejarás entrar?

Más silencio. Esperé lo que parecieron minutos en los que Jessica no respondió ni escuché algún sonido, lancé un suspiro derrotado. Esperaba que en la mañana lograra dispersar un poco su rabia y me dejara entrar. Escuché el pestillo deslizarse cuando di el primer paso lejos, volteé y tomé el pomo aprovechando mi oportunidad, sintiéndome afortunado que, a pesar de todo, ella me dejara entrar para arreglar las cosas.

Los ojos de dolor miel de Jessica estaban enrojecidos, el corazón se me rompió en un millón de pedazos, me importaba una mierda cuantos destrozos pudiera hacer, pero lastimarla a ella era un límite al que jamás estaría dispuesto a llegar. Era realmente aterrador saber que probablemente estaba llorando por lo que hice.

Di un largo suspiro.

—Nena, lo siento mucho.

—¿Así se será cuando traiga a cada chico, papá? ¿Lo golpearás?

—No lo golpeé —protesté.

—¡Porque la familia entera te agarró! Y el tío Trent dio una pelea —sus grandes ojos se trasladaron al corte de mi ceja—. No quiero esto, papá. Es jodidamente estúpido.

—Lo siento.

Sollozó.

—Lo peor de todo… —mi corazón murió un poco más cuando su voz se quebró, empezó a llorar— lo peor de todo es que tienes razón. ¡Fue un hijo de puta!

Parpadeé un par de veces, tratando de asimilar la información. Luego, apreté los dientes y respiré profundo, esforzándome por calmarme.

—¿Qué hizo?

—Me acaba de llamar, me ha dejado con la única excusa de que mi familia está loca, ¿puedes creerlo? —sorbió su nariz en el momento que decidí aplastar el cráneo de ese jodido perro— Bueno, supongo que estarás feliz.

Negué inmediatamente.

—No estoy feliz de que te haya lastimado. No te merecía, ese chico es poca cosa, tal cual como su padre.

—¿Conoces a su padre?

—Empieza con P —respondo entre dientes. Detesto ese nombre, decirlo en voz alta es tabú. Jess suspiró mientras recogía sus piernas para abrazar sus rodillas, ocultó la cara entre sus brazos.

Me acerqué a ella, hasta sentarme a su lado.

—Es un hijo de puta.

¡Al fin!

—Lo es.

—No lo quiero volver a ver en mi vida —gimió.

—Yo tampoco.

Escuché una pequeña risa que devolvió el alma al cuerpo, ahí estaba mi chica fuerte.

—Así que —suspiré—, ¿estamos en la misma página?

—Casi. —Levantó el rostro, sus ojos miel volvían a mirarme con reproche— No quiero que esto se repita, papá. No puedes golpear a cada chico que lleve a casa, no está bien. Por favor.

Mi rostro empezó a quemar, estaba seguro que era por molestia, pero debía admitir que también estaba jodidamente avergonzado. Le dediqué una sonrisa, de esas que solo mi familia podría tener, le revolví el cabello, su rostro ya animado.

—Lo prometo.

Su sonrisa se agrandó, y con sus brazos envueltos en mi cuello, me di cuenta que estaba dispuesto a aguantar a cuanto patán cruzara por la puerta de la casa, solo para verla así de feliz.

—En tanto no sea de la marca Hydes.

—No lo será —aseguró entre risas.

* * *

><p>A la mañana siguiente Jessica subió a su auto nuevo con una expresión de excitación, acarició el volante como si fuera el diamante más preciado. James había recibido uno igual, solo que con el aire masculino, su auto tenía clase de pertenecer a chica, con personalidad. Decidió llamarla Amanda, ¿por qué? ¡Pues porque le gustaba!<p>

Mientras manejaba a la escuela se le escapó un pensamiento muy gracioso. No podía creer que su padre conociera a Patrick Hydes, el vendedor de electrodomésticos del supermercado.

**FIN**

* * *

><p><strong>Nota:<strong> Vaya… ¿pueden creerlo? No era el hijo de Parker. xD Pero bueno, eso Travis jamás lo sabrá. One-short dedicado a mi querida calienta-sopas, Cami. ¡Espero que te haya gustado! Te lo debía. ;)


End file.
